


I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Charlie Ships It, College, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Soft kissing, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Teasing, Tension Resolved by Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Dean finally gets the balls to try to kiss Cas, but is unable to do it when Cas walks away last minute. Dean try’s over and over until Cas realizes it, but instead of letting it happen he teases Dean until he breaks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda steamy so the next short I make will be more wholesome! Tell me if you want this done more sweet and wholesome! This was fun to write so I wouldn’t mind make one again that involves less sexual tension.

The time that the idea had sparked was when Dean and Cas were studying together for a test they had to take in a few days. Dean, of course, was doing anything but studying. He had sat across Cas on Dean's apartment table and watched as Cas intensely studied. He would stare for a moment and then look back down at his notes to make sure Cas believed that he was studying his notes instead of studying him. 

Dean watched closely as Cas was biting his lips, eyes scanning his notes. Dean licked his lips at the sight, looking down at Cas. He was staring at Cas's lips with want. He couldn't help but want to kiss him. Cas was really intoxicating. Dean longed for him so much.

Dean didn't even deny his thoughts for his best friend anymore. He had finally accepted that he was deep in love with Cas. He was just scared that he was too far gone now.

Cas looked up and saw Dean peering at him. "What?" Cas asked. 

Dean awkwardly coughed. "I uh- nothing." Dean glanced at Cas's lips while he talked. 

Cas grunted as his pencil broke for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes. Dean wasn't just paying attention to the pencil, that was for certain. That noise had made his mind go too dirty for comfort. 

"Well, Dean, when you're done staring at me for God knows why, could you please get me a new pencil?" Cas asked sweetly. Dean nodded and went to the drawer where he kept pens and pencils, grabbing the best one. He sat there for a moment, thinking about what Cas had said. He had pointed him out! 

He got and idea that made his heart start beating faster, but ignored it as he walked back to Cas.

"Finally, what took you so long to get a damn pencil?" Cas grumbled as he tried to grab the pencil, but Dean had snatched his hand away before he could get it. Dean smiled a little. 

"Hey! Give it here!" Cas whined. 

"No, no, no. You'll have to get it from me," Dean teased, stepping away. "You didn't even say thank you, so I don't think you deserve it."

Cas tried to grab it from him but Dean held it high up where he couldn't reach. He almost gasped when Cas grabbed his shoulder and stood extremely close. He stood on his tip toes to try to reach the pencil, but Dean was too tall.

"Come on, Dean, I need to study and I can't without a fucking pencil!" Griped Cas, his breath was hitting Deans face, making Dean blush a little. His plan was working out perfectly, he was supposed to get Cas close and then kiss him. He had a little feeling Cas would like if he did that. 

Dean was close to kissing him when Cas had finally grabbed the pencil, taking an advantage of Dean's lack of attention. Dean made an unsatisfied whine when he stepped away. He definitely was going to have to try again.

"Damnit," Dean said grumpily. Cas furrowed his eyebrows, but seemed to brush of Deans anger.

Cas patted him on the shoulder, making Dean feel a little better. "Thank you, Dean."

"It's no problem," Dean said.   
...

The second time Dean tried this was at the pool, they had snuck in their friends pool late at night. It was a thing they did a lot. Their friend knew about it but only kept the rule that they had to be quiet and clean up any messes they made. 

Cas was looking extra good that night, the moon was shining in his eyes and his hair blew in the wind. Dean's lips parted as he gawked at him. 

"Dean can I tell you about the girl I met?" Cas asked him with a smile. Dean felt a little tingle of jealousy in his stomach. 

He faked a smile."Yeah go for it, man."

"Well she is really smart, first of all. She helped me figure out a few things with school. She nailed it. She's also really cool and kind of nerdy and weird. I think we just attracted each other as another weird college kid in the arcade," Cas babbled.

“She sounds interesting.” Dean frowned, wishing that Cas described him that way. He wondered if they had hooked up. Dean would not be a happy camper if they did. His jealous questions were soon debunked when Cas spoke again. 

"Yeah, Her name's Charlie. She wants to meet again at the same place tomorrow but with her girlfriend and she wanted me to bring you. She called it a 'double date' or some shit. Should be fun," Cas said. Dean flushed at how she described their plans.

"W-why did she say double date?" Dean questioned. 

"I don't know she said you were boyfriend material but she knows we are just friends. I guess I talked about you enough for her to think that."

Deans heart beat fast, "You talked about me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I talk about a person I love?"

Dean smiled big, "You're so cute," He blurted. He damned himself at that. 

"Really?" Cas asked. Dean swore he saw something hopeful in his eyes.

Dean frantically choked out a "Yes!" and tried not to make it sound too blatantly obvious.

"Back at you." Cas winked. Dean had noticed they were really close by now and went for it, but cas was swimming away before he knew it. He sighed and swam after Cas. The look on his face made Cas ask him concerned questions.

...

This was third time Dean tried to kiss him, Cas had noticed. He and Dean were at the "double date" with Charlie when it had happened. It had clicked in Cas that that's why Dean was acting weird, when Dean tried to kiss him once again.

Cas was playing a game, trying to get the highest score before Dean walked up and said "Hey, Cas."

"Hey..." Cas trailed off, continuing to play the game as he stuck stuck his tongue out. He felt Dean looking at him so he looked back after his character died.

Their faces met closely, with Dean staring at Cas's mouth. He looked into Cas's eyes then started to lean in. Cas decided he was gonna tease Dean, so he started talking. "You wanna play?"

Dean blinked. "Uhm sure."

Cas smirked as Dean started to play, he was happy with his idea. Cas knew if he kept doing it he could break Dean. Cas was going to do it until he snapped. He liked the idea of teasing Dean. 

Of course he badly wanted to kiss Dean. Cas would kiss him right there, no doubt about it. He has for a long time, and he really was oblivious until now that Dean returned the feelings. His heart was pumping fast as their arms touched , which was also making Dean shiver. It wasn't rare for them to be this intimate, but the moment made them feel otherwise. 

...

Cas had done it again and again, torturing Dean with no mercy. No matter how much Cas wanted to lean into Dean, he always found a way to get out of it. Like now, Cas had made a nice meal for them to eat together. Dean had loved it and was continuously praising Cas for the good food. 

He even tried kissing Cas on the mouth as he turned around after putting up the dishes, and Cas started to fake choke on something. 

Dean backed away as Cas stood their coughing, and he finally stopped and inhaled. "Sorry, choked on my own spit," Cas said. 

Dean laughed and then slightly frowned, looking like he was tired of not being able to kiss Cas. 

Cas wasn't done. He walked up to Dean and whispered in his ear. "I hope you know I'm also making pie."

Dean gasped and squeezed his shoulder. "Oh my god you're the best!"

Cas looked at him and nodded once, "You know it."

And just as Dean tried to lean in again Cas turned his head and Dean ended up kissing him on the cheek. Cas blushed a little. "Wow didn't know you loved me that much!"

Dean cried out a little, but cover it up with a "It's pie, man why wouldn't I?"

...

Dean was about to give up, the only thing he had gotten out of this stupid thing was being able to at least give Cas a kiss on the cheek. Cas was so annoyingly oblivious that Dean had a strong urge to yell at him about it. 

He even tried to clearly scooching close to Cas and trying to give him enough evidence to see that what Dean was trying to do, but each time Cas had started to talk or got up to do something, causing Dean to groan every time. 

The only thing preventing Dean from giving up was the one time that he tried to kiss Cas and he obviously avoided it and then mocked him. 

Dean had been standing in the kitchen and cleaning his mess while Cas hung tedious on the couch at his place. His head was off the arm rest and it took all of Dean not to rush over and kiss him without warning. Dean squinted his eyes at his brain, why wouldn't he do just that? He strolled over to Cas and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, weirdo," Dean joked. 

"Hi there." Cas booped him on the nose and went "boop."

Dean blinked slow like a cat. "Tell me, why are you just hanging here?"

"I dunno." Cas mumbled. He was in such a vulnerable position that it was annoying Dean not to try to kiss him instead of waiting. 

"Well, are you bored?" Dean asked. 

"Yep," Cas said, popping the 'p'.

"I know what we could do," Dean said before he swiftly moved in. Cas sat up quickly, smirking when Dean growled. 

"Woah there, now what is it this thing you are wanting to do?" Cas laughed. 

Dean knew exactly what he was doing, and well, two can play at that game. 

"This," He said. He jumped right onto Cas. He pinned Cas down on the couch and tried again, only getting pushed up. This time it was his turn to be sat on. 

"Oh I see, you wanna wrestle," Cas taunted and shifted all his weight onto dean, but he was smaller so Dean ended up flipping them back over. 

"No!" Dean said, he leaned down again. Instead of rolling them back over Cas kneed Dean, inducing Dean to roll off the couch in pain. 

"I win," Cas laughed and got up. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pulled him up. Dean was half expecting himself to pin Cas on the couch again. 

Instead, Dean grabbed his hair and held his head back, making Cas quietly whimper. Cas snapped his mouth closed. "Wow those aren't the rules of wrestling Dean!" He smirked. 

Dean growled. He was trying to show Cas not to becsuch a tease, but Cas wiggled out of his grip and sauntered away. 

"Fuck you," Dean called. He angrily sat on the couch and crossed his arms like a toddler. The sexual tension was thick, and Dean was not gonna lose this game. 

"What? Gonna throw a tantrum because you didn't win?" Cas purred while starting to walk to his room. Dean snapped. He strutted up to Cas and then abruptly pinned him to the wall, making Cas gasp. His hand holding Cas's still. 

Dean took his other hand to Cas's hair again, this time to hold him in place, making Cas moan. "Well, Dean I though we were do-"

Dean put his mouth on Cas's. Cas kissed back instantly. Dean leg both his hands got to Cas's hips and Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean licked into Cas's mouth while getting closer. His adverted his lips to Cas's neck and smiled against the pale skin when Cas let out sighs. 

He pulled away from Cas, giving him a big smile when he saw Cas's disheveled look. His hair was messed up and lips were swollen. He even had a pink spot that would bruise later where Dean had kissed him on the neck. 

"I win," Dean sassed.


End file.
